


Until

by momojuusu



Series: Momojuusu’s Songfics Parade [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: He has this same wish every morning.





	

He woke up in a pair of strong arms every morning. The sunlight would beam onto his face, blinding him, but he knew he should only hide his face on the solid chest that would always be there. Morning low temperature sometimes made him shiver, but the warmth next to him would always be the most comfortable blanket that would protect him from the cold.

He woke up to a handsome face every morning. Hyunwoo would always wake up later than him, giving him more time to adore the latter, to enjoy their short, peaceful moment before they started their hectic day. Their life wasn’t the perfect one, it could be frustrating sometimes that it suffocated him, but every morning he woke up to the handsome face next to him, he knew he could go through the day just fine, and at the end of the day, he would be back to Hyunwoo’s arms.

He woke up to a realization that he loved Hyunwoo so much that he couldn’t even bear the thoughts of losing him. They were one, every breath they took together, in the same rhyme. Hyunwoo was the home he would always return to, just like Hyunwoo would always belong to him. Hyunwoo would always be there to make sure that he was safe, just like him holding Hyunwoo’s hands tightly to keep him strong. Every storm in their life, they would walk past it together until the blue sky was back and everything was okay.

He woke up to kiss Hyunwoo until the tan, muscular man opened his eyes. Warm, dark brown irises would greet him sleepily as the owner kissed him back—sometimes the kiss turned into a sort of too-much-tongue kiss, leading them to something _more_ , not that Minhyuk minded it, though. Hyunwoo would smile gently at him after that, and kissed him on the forehead, and said, “Good morning, Minhyuk.”

And, he would smile back at him. And, he would peck his lips softly. And, he would say, “I love you, Hyunwoo.”

He woke up to the same wish he made every morning.

_I want to always be safe in your arms, and you will always be safe in mine, forever, until we grow old, until we get back into dust._

 

 

* * *

 

_Tiap pagi menjelang, kau di sampingku_

_(In every morning coming, you’re by my side)_

_Ku aman ada bersamamu_

_(I’m safe here with you)_

_Selamanya,_

_(Forever)_

_sampai kita tua,_

_(Until we grow old)_

_sampai jadi debu_

_(Until we get back into dust)_

**[Banda Neira - Sampai Jadi Debu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjFeJ608VKc) **


End file.
